


Perdón, pero odio mis sentimientos

by notdianagaxiola



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Canon Related, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, aiuda, cry-ing, hice esto a las 3 am, killua best boy ever, please let's protect the boys, srry, sólo una vida calmada después del arco de los zodiacos, the dark continent arc doesn't exist here, totalmente en hiaut sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdianagaxiola/pseuds/notdianagaxiola
Summary: A Killua le duele pensar.A Killua le duele mucho querer.Pero principalmente, a Killua le duele mucho volver a ver a Gon y sentir todos esos sentimientos enterrados volver a florecer.Killua y Gon llevan 5 años sin verse aunque por coincidencias se vuelven a encontrar.Ahora Killua tiene que lidiar con todos esos sentimientos que se han acumulado.





	Perdón, pero odio mis sentimientos

El olor a café penetraba su nariz causándole una calidez en el pecho, cómodo.

 

Tenía días viajando por el bosque en una camioneta vieja, solo. Sólo él y la vista de los árboles posándose hasta perderse en algún punto de la oscuridad.

 

Llegó a este pequeño pueblo naranja por coincidencia, al amanecer. Sólo quería parar por un desayuno decente después de tantos días con botanas baratas. Su paladar ansiaba esos panes dulces y chocolate caliente. Tal vez se detendría un momento en el mercado para obtener más provisiones y seguir su camino.

 

El café en el que se encontraba era lindo, con ventanas dando vista a la calle, un ambiente rústico y ese lindo aroma a dulce que tanto le gustaba. Se acercó con el muchacho de la barra a hacer su pedido.

 

‘’Déjeme repetir su pedido, un pan francés, un croissant de jamón y queso y un chocolate caliente grande’’ decía el joven tomando nota en la caja registradora ‘’¿Cuál es su nombre?’’ 

 

‘’Killua’’ 

 

‘’Muy bien, Killua. Puede esperar en alguna de las mesas de ahí, ahorita le hablarán para que recoja su pedido’’ 

 

‘’Hm, gracias’’ asintió

 

El joven Zoldyck decidió sentarse en una mesa algo escondida, al fondo del local. Se quitó su mochila y la puso en el sillón frente a él al otro lado del mueble, sacó un libro sobre guerras ancestrales, sentándose a espalda de la puerta principal. 

 

Killua ahora mismo se encontraba en camino a una misión, una ligera. Algo derivadamente sencillo y lo suficientemente lejos de el mundo real. Bueno, ahora que tenía tiempo de estar lejos de tal mundo.

 

Su pequeña hermana se encontraba ahora mismo en otro país con su querida amiga Palm cuidándola.

 

_ ‘’Nii-chan, quiero hacer lo que otros adolescentes hacen a esta edad’’  _ era su argumento por querer ir a una escuela.

 

Y aunque trató de mil veces explicarle que las cosas no son tan sencillas, terminó por sucumbir ante el deseo de sus chicas.

 

_ ‘’Prometanme que se cuidaran ambas’’ les dijo en su pose mandona, apuntandoles con un dedo, su otra mano en la cadera e inclinándose un poco hacía en frente  _

_ ‘’Claro, nii-chan!’’ le dijeron unos ojitos azules _

_ ‘’Hai’’ le dijeron unos ojitos negros _

 

Ya tenía muchas semanas sin verlas y podía sentir el peso de su soledad en el pecho, pero se sentía feliz que al menos ellas podrían tener una vida  _ normal,  _ dentro lo normal que entra ser, pues,  _ ellas.  _

 

Se encontró demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había estado repasando la misma página, y tampoco había notado hasta ahora al joven repetir su nombre por tercera vez.

 

Dejando el libro en el mueble frente a él, fue a recoger su orden. Frente a la barra,  tomó una charola verde con sus alimentos. Batallando un poco con los platos y tratando de mantener la bebida en equilibrio. Dándole la espalda a la puerta, escuchó la campana indicando que alguien más entró.

 

Le pareció extraño pues el café estaba prácticamente solo y todavía se estaban empezando a ver los primeros rayos de sol, y no había mucha gente en las calles. 

 

Luego escuchó un gran inhalo, uno de sorpresa

 

Giró y requirió mucha voluntad para no dejar caer su comida al piso

 

_ No  _

 

‘’Killua’’ se escuchó casi como un susurro 

 

_ No puede estar pasando ahora mismo  _

 

‘’Gon’’ lo dijo sin siquiera darse cuenta 

 

Para el trabajador la escena era algo peculiar aunque nada fuera de lo normal, dos jóvenes que parece se conocían. Siguió haciendo su trabajo como es natural. Y no sólo para él la situación se veía algo sencilla, cualquiera pudo haber llegado en ese momento y pensaría igual.

 

Lo que los demás no sabían es todo el sufrimiento que Killua ha sentido por el muchacho frente a él. Uno que no había visto en años. 

 

Gon era el mismo Gon de siempre, con su piel bronceada por el sol y su cabello peinado hacia arriba. 

 

Pero era otro Gon que nunca había pensado iba a poder ver.

 

Más alto que Killua, de complexión delgada pero atlética. Su ropa ya no era el verde chillante que siempre usaba de niño, ahora era más sencilla, con un pantalón blanco y una manga sacada verde oscuro. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Killua de su físico, fue su cara. Esa cara redonda que irradiaba alegría por doquier, se volvió más definida por los años. Una expresión mucho más seria a la que habitualmente usaría, y esos ojos. Esos ojos ámbar que tanto había adorado ver, lo veían con una mezcla de confusión, dolor y … ¿alivio?

 

_ Tengo que salir de aquí  _

 

Killua rápido fue hacía el lugar donde estaba hace unos momentos, tomó una bolsa de papel de su mochila para meter su comida y devolverla dentro. Acomodó su mochila en su espalda y se dio a la tarea de salir del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Pasando de lado al joven parado a un lado de la entrada, que por alguna razón seguía sin moverse. No importa, él sólo tenía que salir de ahí. 

 

La gente ya estaba empezando a comenzar su rutina, las calles empezaban a estar más y más llenas, Killua sólo se encontraba frenético tratando de encontrar un lugar. ¿Para qué? No lo sabía, él sólo quería correr. 

 

Sólo quería huir y correr y no ver esos ojos que tanto lo habían hecho sufrir. 

 

_ Me duele, me duele mucho el verlo _

_ Pero me duele más el no conocerlo _

_ No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando _

_ Y me duele cómo mi corazón late tan rápido _

 

‘KILLUA’’ escuchaba a lo lejos, sabía que iba a correr tras él, pero en serio se siente que una cubeta de agua fría cae en su cabeza por escuchar su voz de nuevo.

 

Siente pánico, no quiere verle.

 

Seguía corriendo, huyendo de él y de sus sentimientos. Esos sentimientos que lo habían hecho desvelar tanto estos últimos años. 

 

Encontró el mercado, una buena idea. Tal vez entre todos los aromas y personas, sería un buen lugar para perderlo. Aunque ahora mismo en Zetsu sería difícil rastrearlo, sabía que el olfato sobrenatural del chico era algo de que cuidarse, así que esperó que el aroma a fruta, pescado y cereales ayudara un poco. 

 

Se adentro en los callejones, decidiendo esconderse en un callejón sin salida y oscuro fuera de la vista de todos. 

 

Tenía miedo. 

 

Miedo de esa persona que había extrañado hasta ahora

 

Miedo de sus sentimientos y de lo inesperado que es esto

 

Seguía escuchando su voz llamándole a gritos, sólo se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos esperando poder pasar sin ser encontrado. 

 

_ ¿Por qué tiene que ser ahora? _

_ ¿Por qué tiene que ser hoy? _

_ Yo no quería esto, no quería _

 

Y luego, ya no lo escuchó 

 

Sólo se escuchaba la charla animada de otras personas, los perros ladrar a desconocidos, unos niños jugando fútbol en otra cuadra. Sintió alivio.

 

Lentamente destapó sus oídos y fue levantando la vista lentamente del suelo, y si su corazón no se había detenido antes, ahora seguro sí.

 

Estaba ahí, frente a él. Esos orbes miel viéndolo con dolor, erguido y dando un paso al frente

 

‘’Killua’’ dijo por enésima vez su nombre, y sí, sonaba dolido. 

 

‘’Mande’’ respondió 

 

Gon sólo se acercó lentamente, dando a entender sus intenciones. Killua sólo pudo inmovilizarse, sintiendo un peso enorme en sus piernas y hombros que no lo dejaban moverse. Aún así, Gon llegó a invadir su espacio personal, empezando a abrir un poco los brazos hasta rodearlo completamente.

 

Era un abrazo gentil, muy suave, raro del muchacho bronceado. Pero Killua no se quejó, ni se movió, sólo estaba allí. Presenciando este acto malévolo del universo en su contra. 

 

Pareció una eternidad hasta que Gon lo empezó a soltar un poco, pero sólo para poder verlo a la cara, y ahí estaba. Esa sonrisa tan grande mostrando los dientes. Esa sonrisa que cuando recordaba le causaba calidez. Esa bella sonrisa que le causó mucha alegría hace mucho tiempo.

 

_ De verdad es él  _

 

Gon volvió a ser Gon y retornó a abrazar a Killua fuertemente, casi sacándole el aire de sus pulmones. Y esta vez, sin darse cuenta, Killua devolvió el abrazo poco a poco. 

 

Permanecieron ahí otros minutos, sólo abrazándose, no queriendo soltar el uno del otro. Miles de cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Zoldyck, pero aún así decidió que no podía negarse este contacto físico. 

 

_ Odio que duela _

_ Odio que mi pecho se contraiga _

_ Odio que todo mi ser se sienta helado del miedo _

_ Pero principalmente _

_ Odio que aunque me duela, no pueda negar que lo extrañaba. _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero y les haya gustado este primer capítulo  
> Lo sé, maybe Killua es un poco demasiado angust pero les juro tengo un plan para mi baby boy  
> Por cierto, es mi primer fic y espero algunos de ustedes puedan dejarme comentarios sobre lo que pensaron.  
> ¡Acepto todo tipo de comentarios!  
> Muchas gracias por pasar a leer este pequeño fic


End file.
